You're My Eden
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: It is a peaceful day for once with Akira's group as they search for supplies and are coming home to their base camp. They decide to camp out for the night and give Akira a break he deserved. But that won't last for long when Rion decides to give everything she got to confess her feelings to her..Eden. Rion/Akira One Shot! You don't have to read the manga to truly get this but enjoy


Heyoh! This is another one shot from me, RamenNoodlesX! Now this one may be from a manga some know or may not know. Its from Cage of Eden/Eden No Ori a GREAT manga about survival on an unknown island with this group of highschoolers, a huge cast, lovable charters, all different and unique. It has plenty of adventure, action, with some cute romance. And a HUGE mystery. I recommend it! Though you won't have to read it to understand this, i'll help you with that ;). No spoilers I hope! Not too much anyway!

It was a sunny, warm day in the woods in the afternoon. But it has all but quickly turned to night time as we hiked through the woods back to base camp after gathering supplied such as food, firewood, etc. We decided to take a break hear for the night, as it would be dangerous with all of these prehistoric animals around to travel during the night. We didn't have to much more to go but better safe than sorry. I told the group to set up camp and put people on night watch duty that switch throughout the night to give them rest when needed and I volunteered to be one of the first people to go but the group wanted me to rest. No choice but to accept I sat myself against a solid tree and rested my eyes. Enjoying the peace of the woods, the calmness despite the danger. The serenity I don't get to feel often as-

"AKIRA!"

Nevermind.

I looked in front of me to see my childhood friend, and girl I have a crush on. Rion Akagami. She looked as beautiful as ever, probably just took her bath too. She has a nice clean scent to her. Rion Akagami is of relatively normal height. She has long dark brown hair that extends to the low area of her waist, while also being tied up with two orange-yellowish ribbons, both of them have a strand of hair going through the ribbon. The ribbons are located on both the left and right side of her head. She has large brown eyes and thin dark brown eyebrows. Rion is an extremely attractive girl who has earned the number one school idol as her title thanks to her looks.

She's known for having large ample breasts, especially for her age. She is 15 and I am 14 or maybe i'm 15 as well, I lost track of the days. She wears the normal school uniform for females, long-sleeved white top with a dark blue collar and dark blue ends at the sleeves. She also wears a long red ribbon that extends to her dark blue mini skirt. She also has large dark blue socks with a white line on both her left and right sock near the top of it. Her shoes are the same as the school ones except are colored a lighter brown.

All in all, too good for me. Too perfect.

"Akira Sengoku I am SPEAKING to you!"

"Oh r-right, is something wrong? Are we under attack?"

I stood up ready to go before she patted me back down.

"Nope! I just wanted to have some alone time with you since were both on break!"

"Oh...okay sure."

She perked up quickly and smiled sheepishly and sat right next to me with arms wrapped around her legs that come together and sat really close to me. It was embarrassing to be so close like this. And strange she wanted to. Though we used to be together a lot when we were kids.

When Rion and I were young, Rion ran away from home out of anger when her father broke a promise to take her to an amusement park. I found her, but she refused to go home and they found an abandoned car, where we played for hours, until a sudden storm prevented us from leaving. This made Rion feel guilty for running away from home and worrying her parents. When she tried to leave, the wind blew away her hair ornaments. So I used two ribbons he found in the car to tie up her hair to stop her from crying, creating her current hairstyle. They fell asleep in the car and returned home the following morning only to get scolded for running away. Then I went home that day.

"Akira...thank you."

"Huh..thanks for what?

She looked up to the sky then back down to her knees. Then with a little bit of tears in her eyes, she looked back at me.

"For everything...you have done for me Akira...everything. How many times have you saved my life up to this point? From all those animals that almost killed me. All those times I was put in danger and you come to save me Akira. You're...a real hero you know? I wish...I could do more for you...and everyone but i'm not the best fighter of the group. I can cook somewhat well, and I think i'm pretty smart but you. You can fight giant monsters, plan out everything, though you're hopeless in anything like school. You shine here, in this new world. Shine through all of us here who choose to follow you."

"Rion...I..you're my hero Rion."

"M-me!?"

"Yes..I mean Rion you..I have always idolized you in school. You used to be the star of the gymnastics club. You were considered the number 1 idol at our school! Everyone idolized you. But everyone could care less about me besides you and Kouhei. You would even come over to my house to help me with my studies because I could never figure it out! You think I can do anything? There are many things I can't do that you're amazing at! And...so what if you're not the strongest fighter. Those gymnastics of yours give you a real edge in a fight. But really you give me strength..."

"I...do..?"

Our hands without me knowing began to touch. My heart felt like a giant animal was walking all around inside it, and my body wanted to be glued to hers. My mind was focused on any words she wanted to say and not the ones coming from me. But my heart was stuck on her beauty. Her smile was gorgeous, she was smiling wasn't she? I guess what i'm saying is making her feel better, these honest words from my heart.

"How do I...give you strength Akira?"

"You...every time you smile at me. It gives me a reason to fight if I can't think of one, and your smile has saved me more than once. You have saved me probably as many more times than I have saved you. You saved me when I took those berries and was going to die from them. You...kissed me to give me the medicine directly..."

Face flustered she looked away but still gripped my hand.

"Well...that was..."

"When I was going to set out to find our friend. You stopped me by putting his head between your breasts... Then you binded my finger with your ribbon. If I didn't return, you wouldn't forgive me you said."

"Geeze...why are you only picking the embarrassing times?!"

She punched my arm ans it stung a bit but I went on anyway.

"There are so many times where you were my strength, though everyone is my power. You especially...are my reason to fight Rion..."

"Oh Akira...you never said..."

"Because I was too shy to, but I am feeling kinda brave now...so I just said it okay?"

"Well...this is embarrassing isn't it haha...?"

"Yeah...haha.."

"But Akira...there is a real reason I wanted to be with you now that were alone..."

Her face turned a deep red now and her grip grew stronger. She didn't look at me but after a moment she stood up and let go of my hand. She stood in front of me and looked at me.

"R-Rion...? What are you do-"

She quickly put a hand over my mouth and sat down my lap. Still not making eye contact with me, she moved her hand away when she felt I wouldn't say anything.

"Please...don't say anything..your voice may take my bravery away for once.."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and made herself comfortable, probably knowing that she is rubbing her butt against my area a bit. Her breasts weren't too far away from my face and it was hard not to look when I couldn't look at her eyes. I always tried to look there because of her huge breasts but I had no where to divert my eyes now.

"This is my only chance..." She mumbled.

I could tell she really needed to be brave for this but what is she doing exactly? I wanted to ask or do something, but my heart and body said no. I just sat still. But I couldn't do nothing so I decided to wrap my arms around her to support her. Not knowing what it is this will tell her but I had to do something.

She smiled. And spoke.

"If I don't do something right now, Then I won't be good enough... To spend the rest of my life with Akira-kun. I told that to you before didn't I?"

"Yeah...you did..I won't ever forget that."

"Well I know if I don't do this...now...then I won't be able to accomplish that goal...so"

She finally looked up at me. Teary-eyed, but her eyes looked so much more pure, like looking into a moonlit lake that stared back at you.

"I...love...I love you Akira!"

Before my mind could even register what had happened, what was just said. She kissed me with the deepest kiss I ever had. Her tongue entered my mouth and claimed my tongue for her own. Taking hold of it and wrapping around it like a snake. It felt wet, but tasted sweet. The taste of the fruit we had tonight. She put our chests together. She was shaking, she was scared or too excited. Her breast rubbed against me somewhat, but I was more focused on this kiss. This kiss that spoke for many things that was unsaid. But I couldn't help but notice my area and hers were having direct contact at least I think. She...felt this way about me...or..what is this?

She pulled away..our tongues making a saliva bridge as she did and I felt drunk with love as she kissed me. She looked like she in a daze herself. A moment of silence before once again she worked up her courage to speak.

"W-well...?"

"H-huh..?"

"What...do you think...about me...Akira...?"

"What do I..think..well...damn is the first thing that comes to mind."

She giggled a bit but shook her head no.

"I'm giving it all right now Akira..! I'm giving myself...to you...everything I am...right now!"

She grabbed both of my hands and with her face as red as a tomato directed her hands around her body.

"This smile on my face...just for you."

She brought my hands to her cheek. I felt the tear on her face, tears of happiness not sadness. It felt cool from it but so warm, heat was coming off her face.

"These battered arms that can't do a thing, but still will do anything for you..."

My hands on her arms, slim yet firm. Feeling the fabric of her sleeve as she moved my hands down it to her hands. Her hands were smooth and soft, they were smaller than mine by a bit but could fit in them perfectly.

"And...these useless big boobs of mine.."

Shocked she put both my hands on her breasts and turned her face away for a moment, too shy to look at me. My hands trembled but I knew she wnated me to touch when she opened one of her eyes and looked at me shyly.

I rubbed them gently, my first time touching a a girl's breasts.

"T-they're not as big as Oomori's...but...i'm proud of them..if you like them-"

I cut her off, as I squeezed them. Firm but soft, these were the breasts of a 15 year old? I didn't care, they were hers. Big or small, I loved them because they were hers. I noticed them a lot. I admit. But I always looked at her eyes when I could. So I wouldn't be like every other guy here.

"Not...too hard...girls are sensitive...sometimes with our chest okay...?"

"S-sorry..."

She nodded her head letting me know its okay but took my hands and directed my hands to her butt.

"And this useless butt of mine is yours as well Akira."

She smiled and squished her chest against mine lifting her butt up giving me room for my hands to slip around and grab it. I lifted her skirt by instinct. I think everything I was doing was by instinct now. I felt the fabric of her panties and squeezed her but. It was firm and tighter than her breasts but felt...good I suppose. Its not like I could compare it to another, but I felt myself becoming engrossed in her body. Growing to love and admire it more and more. A female's body was miraculous. Did I really deserve this though...?

"I want you to take me as your own Akira...your girlfriend...your...lover.."

She looked at me with eyes that were pleading for an answer to her heart. It was my turn to speak my heart. But my hands drew away from her body, what was I doing? I don't...I don't...

"I don't deserve you Rion..."

"Huh...?"

"You're too perfect for me, why do I deserve a girl like you. A guy like me...?"

"Do you not love me...then AKira...I knew this was a bad idea but Oomori told me it would be a good idea to be bold and brash in our heart's desires."

The girl who is the most questionable with a few screws loose, and the girl with the most guys ogling her breasts gave her advice? Should have guessed...but she's right.

"Rion...I love you too. I loved you ever since we met...and-"

"You remember our promise then!?"

"P-promise..?"

"When I ran away from home..."

"Uhh...welll..."

"I see...you didn't..."

She looked sad and turned away touching at the ribbon in her hair.

"Wait...you...we did make a promise didn't we? You...you said..."

I remembered back to that day. Right before I left...Rion said she planned on keeping her current look, and asked if I would... like to marry her, but on the condition that I would always...

"...Find her..

She perked up and looked at me with a surprised look.

"You remember...?"

"Yeah...I do Rion. So its my turn to go on the offensive."

I kissed her back. Pushing her to the ground. She looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

"You certainly did...find the the real me Akira...I would only show this side of me to you..."

"And I always will. I love you Rion...!"

"I love you too Akira...!"

Her clothes went flying off as I took them of piece by piece kissing every part of her body that was revealed. She took her time to remove mine as well. Admiring this beauty in front of me. I took her body for my own. But before we began she took my head and put it between her breasts like she did once before.

She smirked. I forgot one thing that is also yours.

"I'm pretty sure...I know your virginity is mine as well..."

"Nope...this right here in my chest..."

I heard a loud beating. It was her heart.

"My heart is also yours...Akira..."

There was that smile I grew to love more than anything else about her and so began our long loving night. No matter what we faced tomorrow, we would have each other. As our hearts, everything we were to each other. Was our..."Eden."


End file.
